


Taken

by StreetDancer



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gay Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Tension, hate/love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StreetDancer/pseuds/StreetDancer
Summary: Percival Graves has never been afraid, sure he would have fleeting moments, but they wouldn't account to the amount of fear he has now. Standing before him is Gellert Grindelwald, he has cornered Graves, knowing that he would be alone. He's silent, the pale-haired wizard stalks towards him, a small smile showing, his mismatched eyes trained on the well-dressed man before him."I have finally found you".Graves has no clue why Grindelwald would be looking for him, but a few moments later when the wizard is now closer than ever before, too close to his liking, he realizes, but it's too late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To those who love Gellert/Percival, here you go, also love the sexual tension, Gellert loves to get into people's personal space. Or is it because I'm in love with Johnny Depp? I dunno...  
> There's a link that leads to Deviantart and there's a drawing, click on it.

"Graves"

That voice jerked Percival Graves out of his stupor, unaware that he had just been followed, he was definitely off track, and for his line of work, he had to be careful. He slowly looked up to see the silhouette of a man. He hadn't recognized the voice, not until the stranger moved out from the shadows. Grave's heartbeat increased as he backed away, his wand was in his back pocket, so if he made a move for it, he would be stunned by the man before him. 

Percival Graves has never been afraid, sure he would have fleeting moments, but they wouldn't account to the amount of fear he has now. Standing before him is Gellert Grindelwald, he has cornered Graves, knowing that he would be alone. He's silent, the pale-haired wizard stalks towards him, a small smile showing, his mismatched eyes trained on the well-dressed man before him.

"I have finally found you".

Graves has no clue why Grindelwald would be looking for him, but a few moments later when the wizard is now closer than ever before, too close to his liking, he realizes, but it's too late. Gellert cocked his head to the side, just a little, both were of the same height, so Graves couldn't use his height to intimidate. He drew a shaky breath, cursing internally when Grindelwald heard it, "do I frighten you?" His hand suddenly came up towards Grave's face and gently stroked his cheek. Percival in return took a step back, away from the dark wizard's cold touch, though Gellert followed him until Graves's back hit the brick wall behind him. 

"Please don't run from me".

Gellert gently placed his hand on Percival's arm, again, Percival cursed, he couldn't apparate without taking the other wizard with him, and he wouldn't risk breaking contact whilst in mid-apparation, in fear of being splintched. 

"No... I'm not afraid of you".

Percival said, a little shocked that he got through that sentence without a shake. Gellert smiled at him, his hand slowly moving up Percival's arm, never leaving his body. Percival didn't know what to do, he couldn't look at Gellert in the eye, that would make it too awkward. He could feel the darker wizard's hand cross over to his chest, rubbing over his right nipple, which caused Percival to gasp and jolt. With that happening, Gellert stopped, his eyes widening before they softened just a little, and his hand continued on, now moving up to his collar bone, tracing it before passing and reaching his neck, just so that he could place his hand on Percival's pulse point.

"Stop".

Percival snarls, he can't really push Gellert away, because he's up against the wall, but the other wizard ignores him, his eyes raking over Percival with an expression the formal wizard cannot read... Or is it an expression he doesn't want to read? He then tried to make a break for it, attempting to shove Gellert to the side and run. But just as he does that, Gellert is able to right himself before catching Percival from behind. His right hand clasped over Percival's forehead, effectively pulling his head back to expose his neck to the pale moonlight, and his left arm as wound it's way around Percival's thin waist. Gellert's fingers have also intertwined in the loopholes of his pants so that it'll be harder for Percival to unwrap himself from Gellert's grip. Percival is panting, he's fit, but that took a lot of energy. Gellert is now pressed up behind him, his head resting against his.   
Then he hears Gellert, he's smelling him, he can't see his expression, but he can tell that the dark wizard is rolling his eyes in ecstasy.

"You smell wonderful, sweetheart".

Percival freezes when he feels Gellert's hot mouth gently clamp around the lobe of his ear, now he can't move in risk of losing his ear, all Gellert had to do was bite down hard enough. The wizard pulls Percival's head back a little more, to the point that it's getting hard to swallow, he's straining his neck too far back, at one point Percival chokes on his own saliva and begins coughing. 

"Shh, calm down, you'll end up choking yourself. Please don't be frightened of me, you're safe with -".

"I'm far from safe! especially with you!"

Percival could feel Gellert tense against him, and he felt the hand on his forehead clamp down, "I understand of my position to you, but I suggest you don't fight me".

"Or what? You'll kill me, torture -".

Suddenly Gellert has Percival up against the rough brick wall, his head knocks the wall a little, stunning the man, his belly pressed up against the cold barrier with Gellert behind him, his body still hot against his back, pinning him in place. Percival has turned his head to left, giving him a little view of Gellert, who brings his face closer, so that his lips are close to Percival's.

"I won't kill you, or torture you, I'll promise you that". 

"Let me go then!" 

Gellert can hear the frustration mixed with belittling fear in the formal wizard's voice, Percival was afraid of him, of what he could do. It was very hard to be reassuring to the other wizard when he had him pinned up against a wall, so he kisses Percival. His right hand, that had been on his forehead, now resting on Percival's shoulder, has managed to squeeze through the front of Percival, capturing his chin and turning him more towards Gellert, allowing the dark wizard to lock lips with him.  
The kiss is very slow and rather passionate... Well on Gellert's side, Percival has gone completely still,  _shock_ , he was being kissed my Gellert Grindelwald. Percival's vision begins to fade, he's getting tired, he tries to fight it, but his muscles are giving out, then he collapses, his body slumping and falling back into Gellert, who is now holding him up, his head lolling back against Gellert's shoulder, exposing his neck once again.

Gellert smiled as he tenderly kissed Percival's pulse point, he wasn't going to hurt Graves at all, he just had to get that through the Auror's head, it was a little difficult, but he got there. He relishes in holding the Auror, he was fit, his left-hand travels down to Percival's stomach, he's tempted to go a little further, but he knows he should do this at him. So he apparates, taking Percival Graves with him.

 

 

[https://www.deviantart.com/perrozzi/art/Taken-780504758?ga_submit_new=10%3A1547102763&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1](https://www.deviantart.com/perrozzi/art/Taken-780504758?ga_submit_new=10%3A1547102763&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1)


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a short chapter, hope you like it, feel free to comment below as well.**

Gellert had taken Percival to his home, of course, he had warded the house, and also placed a sealing charm on Graves to prevent him from using magic, it was a loss that Graves was never going to gain unless he somehow got away. He lay before Gellert, his chest rising and falling evenly, he was sound asleep. Gellert removed his own shoes and cloak before climbing onto the bed, and once he was fully on top of Graves, he lowered himself down so that his pelvis aligned with the Auror's. Percival stirred, his brow creased a little. Gellert smiled and tenderly kissed the wrinkled brow.

"Time to wake up sweetheart".

He whispered against Percival's lips, the Auror opened his eyes, and at first, he didn't react, but then his senses returned, "what on earth!?" He bucks his hips in order to throw Gellert off. 

"Shh, calm down Percy, you're safe".

Percival looks at his wrists and swears, "what the hell have you done!?" Gellert looks at his wrists and smiles, "I had no choice, you would've used your magic on me".

"What about the other way around!?"

Gellert sat up, and Percival groaned as their groins pressed together, "I know you're scared, but please know this, I will never hurt you, so there's no need for you to access your magic in order to 'defend' yourself". Percival tried to fight a little more, but his muscles were protesting, and he couldn't help but cry just a little. He could feel the hot tears trickle down his cheeks. The smile was wiped away from Gellert's mouth when he saw the tears, his shaky hands tried to dry Percival's cheeks.

"Please don't cry, I know you're upset".

"Let me go!'

"No".

Percival tries to fight again, his strength is returning, but right now, he was being pinned, "what are your true plans with me?" Percival dares the question, and Gellert gently grabs Percival's wrists and pins them on either side of his head. Looking down at him with so much emotion.

"I want to make love to you".

 

***************************************************

 

Percival stared up at Grindelwald in shock, that certainly wasn't the answer he was looking for, "stop messing around!" Percival snarled up at Gellert, who chuckled, "I know it's very hard to believe". Gellert lowers his head down until he kisses Percival once again, the Auror jerks a little, the bed creaking a little from the weight.   
They kiss for a few minutes before Gellert breaks away, both are gasping for breath now. Percival's cheeks have turned pink. 

"You like it don't you?"

Gellert smiles down at Percival, in which Percival looks away, "get off me", it's a whisper and Gellert heard him, the smile was gone and he sighed, "I'll let you get used to this, I'll be back". 

Gellert had examined the dining area, he had told the house elf not to make a set for two, only one, as he knew Graves wouldn't want to eat with him at the moment, and he understood, maybe tomorrow would be alright, even if there was a little change.

 

****************************************************

 

One night, Percival attacks Gellert, he hid beside the door, and when the dark wizard entered, he attacked from behind, instantly putting him in a chokehold. Gellert didn't scream, he knew that the Auror would put up a fight, he tried to breathe normally as he stroked Graves's arm, trying to soothe him down.

"Release me!"

Percival snarled, but Gellert wasn't having it, he brought out his wand and struck Percival, who fell away from him, hitting the carpet floor with a thud, "I know you're angry, but you have to refrain from hurting me".

"Go to hell!"

Then he was on top of Graves, pinning him down, Percival attempted to kick him off, but nothing helped, Gellert, was straddling him, ripping open his shirt and leaning in to lick at his nipples. Percival gasped and tried to hold back the whimper that threatened to escape his lips. But Gellert nipped at one of the pink studs and this time Percival groaned. 

"Let it happen".

Gellert said as he massaged the Auror's sides, "make love to me and I promise I will never hurt you, I will also protect you and love you", Percival stared up at the ceiling, his eyes begin to shed tears once again, he didn't know he could be so emotional, yet here he was crying to his hearts content. It was the words that Gellert was using, and his actions,  _want, lust, love and protection_ , Gellert Grindelwald had fallen deeply in love with Percival, and he wasn't going to let him go until he submitted to him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, feel free to comment below (sex scene in this chapter).

Percival sat in one of the armchairs across from Gellert, after a few days with the dark wizard, Graves had gotten used to his presence, but of course he was still on high alert. His eyes flickered up a few times. Grindelwald sat across from him, one leg crossed over the other as he read the Daily Prophet. He was an interesting man, Gellert was, Percival could even admit that he was good looking, if only he wasn’t going down this path, he would be rather decent. 

At that moment, Gellert’s eyes looked up from the newspaper and their eyes met. It was very hard to break away. Gallery smiled at him, “are you alright?” Percival couldn’t help but frown at him,  _that was a weird question to ask,_ he cleared his throat and rose from the armchair. Gallery seems to sit up now, “I’m fine, I’m just going to retire to my room”.

”Percy”.

Hearing this, he freezes, and he doesn’t know why he hasn’t told Gellert off for calling him that, probably because he has no way in defending himself, who knows, the dark wizard might go against his promise, most people do anyway. 

“You do know that I’ve been waiting long enough”.

Gellert’s voice is low and demanding, but Percival sees no evil, just certainty in Grindelwald’s eyes, “whatever do you mean?” And Percival is genuinely confused, there were no reminders in his mind, so he was left in the dark. Gellert gets up from the seatd, his eyes never leaving Percival, who’s frown disappears, but his eyes widen when he realises what Gellert is referring too. He shakes his head, taking a step back, “Percy, it won’t hurt, only if you fight me -“.

”NO!” 

With that, Graves bolts for the door, he’s in the hallway, running for his life, he’s tried the front door so many times he knows he can’t get out, so the best thing for him to do is hide, sometimes it works and Gellert leaves him alone, other times Gellert finds him. 

Unfortunately, Gellert is fast in catching up with Percival, who had just reached the stairs, he throws his whole body weight onto the Auror, causing him to stumble forward onto the hard steps. Percival is winded and hurt, but he knows he has to fight. He struggles against Gellert, twisting his body around and attempting to climb up the steps backwards. But Gellert is following him up, crawling up the steps on his hands and knees, towering over Graves.

”That’s enough!”

Percival freezes, Gellert had raised his voice at him, would this be the end of him? But Gellert ends up picking himself up, extending a helping hand to Percival, who reluctantly took it. Leading him to the bedroom, in which Percival did start struggling a little, Gellert pulled him into the room and locked the door, “go over to the bed”, he said gently to Percival, who looked over to see a beautiful king sized bed, the covers were silk. He feels Gellert gently nudge him towards the bed, in which he goes over just to feel the silky sheets between his fingers.

”it’ll feel nicer when you’re on it with no clothes on”.

He hears Gellert say, and Percival suddenly turns around, fear in his eyes,  _he’s going to have sex with a man! Gellert Grindelwald!_ Gellert didn’t have to read the Auror’s mind to know that he was starting to change his mind. He removed his top, and walked over to Percival, “kiss me”, was all he said, he didn’t want to be the one always instigating a kiss or any signs of affection. But Percival did nothing, which angered Gellert into shoving him onto the bed. The bed frame hit the wall from the weight, “wait - Gellert wait!” Percival holds a hand out, as if it would stop the impossible that was about to happen. But Gellert crawls on top of him, this time, he’s not straddling the Auror. His legs are now in between Percival’s, so the moment Gellert widens his leg stance, he opens Percival’s up as well. 

“Look at me”.

Percival does the opposite, he looks away into one of the far corners, trying to forget this was actually happening. Gellert then grabs his chin and roughly jerks it around so that he was now staring at The dark wizard, “I said  _look_ at me”. They stay like that for a little while, and Percival just wants to leave, he never wanted to do this.

”As I said before, it will only hurt if you fight me, so you need to let it happen”

Percival is shaking his head at the same time as well, he even screams in frustration when Gellert uses his magic to pin his arms and legs down as he starts to undo his belt and open his zipper, also removing the Auror’s pants. He leans over to kiss Percival, “now breathe”, he says, his lips still slightly pressed against Percival’s.

The pain he experienced was something he never thought he would ever experience before, Percival screams, it’s too painful. Gellert locks his lips with his, in order to muffle the sound, swallowing every little whimper and scream. He isn’t even fully sheathed, but he’s getting bigger and bigger. 

“Get it out! Pull out!”

Percival tries to shove Gellert off of him, but he refuses to budge, Gellert strokes his face, he too looks like he’s in pain. One final thrust and he’s in fully. Percival is panting hard, the silk sheets are now soaked with sweat from his struggle.

”God you are beautiful”.

“It hurts!”

”I know, which is why you have to bear with me”.

Gellert wraps his arms around Percival and starts moving, rolling his hips in an even motion, he’s grunting in pain, even whispering _oh god,_ as he tries to keep himself together. After a few thrusts, Percival is groaning, rolling his hips with Gellert’s. The bed is swaying back and forth, the frame creaking and hitting the wall. 

“Don’t you ever forget Percy, you’re mine”.

Gellert mutters as he quickens the pace, because he can feel himself wanting to let go, and he can tell that Percival is not far. Gellert winces in pain as his member is squeezed in the tight canal, “Percy, please be gentle”, he’s becoming more sensitive, his breath quickens as his hips stutter, “oh god no!” Gellert tries to pull himself free from Percival, but the Auror has him locked in, which only serves to drag him down the bed. He’s coming inside, his hips jerk at every spurt. Percival has let go too, both wizards are panting. Gellert leans over and kisses Percival once again, and this time he feels Percival kiss him back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ooohh, we're going somewhere here! Don't worry, I'll keep on writing, thanks for the comment from Chapter 2, would love to see more comments, the encouragement is what I need to go on!**

 

It had been two days since that night, Percival couldn't really tell if he wanted it to happen, he touched his stomach, wincing in pain, so much had happened that night. RIght now he wanted to be away from Gellert as much as he could, he still wouldn't eat with the dark wizard, and he could see the frustration in Grindelwald everytime his offer is turned down. He looked at his hands, they had touched Gellert in such a way he never thought he could. On his wrist the markings were still there, it angered him at how unfair it was that his magic was cut off. He felt so useless around the house when there was no magic at all. 

Right at that moment, a house elf appeared in front of Percival, scaring him a little, but he managed to look a little decent, "Master Grindelwald, has put through a lovely dinner for you in the dining room".

"Tell him I won't be joining him".

"Mast Grindelwald is unable to dine with you tonight".

Percival didn't know what to say, he was alone,  _where was Grindelwald?_ In the end, he followed the little house elf to the dining room, and to be honest, Percival was shocked to see how well the table was set, just for one person. He sat down and examined the food, maybe he should take up an offer next time.

 

******************************************

 

The food was amazing, he even thanked the house elf, who smiled, he actually smiled, maybe Gellert wasn't as nasty as people perceived him to be,  _he thanks house elves for god sake!_ Percival couldn't help but chuckle, he checked his watch, it had been a few hours since he last heard that Gellert wasn't joining him. Right at that moment, he heard a snapping sound, followed by furniture being knocked over. Percival froze, listening and waiting, he could hear gasping, someone was in trouble, at that moment, he sprung up, and rushed to the living room, that's where he heard the crash.  
He had no words when he saw Gellert on the ground, he had knocked over one of the sofas after his dramatic entry, it was his face that shocked Percival, the once pale skin was now splashed with crimson red. But it belonged to the dark wizard, the blood oozed from the frees claw marks that stretched across his face.  
  


"Gellert!"

Percival had snapped out of his shock and rushed to the fallen wizards side, unsure on what to do, his magic was sealed, his hands grabbed at the lapels of Gellert's cloak, "Gellert, tell me what to do!" Percival yelled, Gellert pointed to one of the cabinets in the corner, and Percival rushed to open it, revealing a box of medical potions,  _jesus_ , it seemed like Grindelwald was prepared for whatever happened to him.

After twenty minutes, Gellert was able to calm himself to the point that he could heal himself, though unfortunately, the wounds left scars, "thank you", Percival manages to hear Gellert whisper, and he couldn't help but ask, "what was that all about?" He could see that that question had hit Gellert hard, "that's not for you to -".

What? Be concerned of? You came back with a bloody face, someone attacked you... What am I going to do if -".

Percival stopped himself, he was beginning to overheat in anger...  _Or was it worry?_ Gellert had turned to him when the Auror had stuttered, a small tender smile showed, "what were you going to do if I didn't return?" He too a slow tentative step towards Percival, who looked away, trying to hide the blush that was forming. 

"Nothing, it doesn't matter, you're healed, and the food as nice by the way".

Percival tried to leave, but Gellert quickly flicks his hand and the door to the living room slams shut, and a definite lock could be heard. Percival sighs in defeat, his hands on his hips and his head low, he's in trouble, but not really in that kind of trouble. Gellert approaches him with a warm smile.

"You're genuinely worried about me... Aren't you?"

"No, I'm not".

Percival is too quick to answer, "could it be that the wall of hate is finally crumbling?" Gellert was teasing him, Percival knew that the dark wizard was trying to anger him, and it was working, "get out of my way, unlock the door!" Percival snarled, but this time, Gellert grabbed him by the collar and threw him onto one of the armchairs. 

"What're you doing!" 

Percival screamed, when he feels Gellert's magic restricting his movements, he sees Gellert undoing his belt and zipper before he slowly drops to his knees, shuffling forward a little, his frame nudging Percival's limbs apart, opening him up, "stop it!" Percival yells, but Gellert ignores him, unzipping the dress pants, and slipping his hand down past the elastic waistband of Percival's underwear.  
Gellert's hand is warm, but it still causes Percival jerk a little, "don't worry, I won't hurt you", Gellert quickly says as he pulls Percival out of his briefs, the Auror hisses as the cold air engulfs his member, but only for a few moments before Gellert's mouth is upon his member.

"No! Stop it!"

Percival is trying to move his hips away, but it only serves to rub inside Gellert's mouth, creating friction, Percival throws his head back and groans, his member growing more and more sensitive by the minute. Gellert is looking up at him and bobbing his head slowly, messaging Percival. Then he moans around Percival, which causes the Auror to yelp, and struggle more, the vibrations flow through him "okay! Enough already, I get it! Stop groaning around it!" Percival snarls. His member is twitching and Gellert pulls off of Percival and the Auror couldn't help but whine because he wants the hot cavern to return.

"You're not going to cum in my mouth".

Gellert says, he's then shoving his own dress pants down, and Percival realizes what Gellert is after, "no, please no, anything but this!" Now he's really struggling, and Gellert places his hands on Percival's shoulder, "hey, calm down, it won't hurt you, you'll like this, trust me", Gellert tries to reassure him as he climbs onto Percival's lap, there's not much room on the armchair,  _well there's room enough for one person, but when there are two people involved, it tends to get a little tricky._ Gellert is squished up against Percival, chest to chest with him, "don't struggle", Gellert says as he squeezes his hand between them and shifts Percival's member towards his entrance. Percival freezes because he doesn't know how this is going to go.   
Then Gellert lowers himself down, impaling himself on the Auror, Percival is not used to this, so he jerks violently, scrunching his eyes in protest to being squeezed so much, "oh god!" Percival yelps as he tried to pull out, but there's no chance of that ever happening. Gellert is taking him all, slowly using gravity to pull himself down Percival's shaft. The Auror is still struggling, trying to buck the dark wizard off of him, only serving to push himself deeper until he can't anymore.   
They both sit there panting, "god you're so tight!" Percival whines and Gellert manages a chuckle, stroking Percival's forehead, "just for you", he pants as he leans in and rest his forehead against Percival's, "now get ready", he then begins moving, and Percival can't help but moan, the tight canal engulfs his member and he rocks his hips along with Gellert's, cursing himself for following him.

"You're doing so well, here, I'll take the binds off, but you're going to have to promise me not to attack me, alright?"

Gellert had raked his fingers through Percival's hair, making sure that the wizard was listening, "yes, do it!" Percival said. He felt the restraints leave his arms and legs and he lunged forward, wrapping his long arms around Gellert's frame, which shocked the dark wizard, who grunted from the sudden impact, Percival began rocking his hips a little harsher than before. He could feel Gellert getting close, "slow down Percy - Percy! PERCY SLOW DOWN!" Gellert's voice is beginning to show a hint of stress, and Percival knows that the dark wizard is getting closer. He keeps on thrusting and Gellert is yelling for him to stop, his pale hands trying to sedate him, to stop him from being so rough, but suddenly he tenses and Percival grunts in pain as Gellert's passage tightens around him. Gellert is cumming between their bodies. 

It's not long before Percival is ready to explode, but he doesn't want to cum inside of Gellert, so when he's close he tries to pull Gellert off of him, but Gellert refuses to move, grabbing Percival's shoulders and pressing his lips against the Auror's, kissing him with all that he had. Percival's eyes sprang open, his eyes never leaving Gellert, and at the same time, Gellert opens his own, and they are left staring at each other as Percival releases himself inside of the dark wizard, they're both panting, this time, it's Percival who leans up. His lips gently press against Gellert's as he slowly kisses him, Gellert could tell that Percival was nervous, but he knows that he's changed something in the Auror. At that moment in the excitement, he tightens around Percival, who jerks in pain, as he is no longer hard.

"Ouch".

Percival grunts and Gellerts rakes his hand through the Auror's hair once again, "sorry, forgot you were still inside of me", Percival couldn't help but chuckle,  _he laughed_ , Gellert can't believe, he can see the life in Percival's eyes. He strokes his face, he loved Percival so much, the realization has come across to him, he has to let him go, he can't do this to Percival, although he could be selfish, but he's choosing not to. But there was just one thing he needed to say.

"I love you".

Percival looked up at Gellert, who seems uncertain and maybe even a little scared, but that's okay, he smiles up at him, "I love you too".


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I felt like crying... I’m sorry guys

Gellert stares down at his hands, he doesn’t know what to do, he has fallen for Percival, obviously, but he can’t hide the Auror away, he was getting too close. It had been a few weeks now, notices have been placed for the lookout for Percival Graves.  _Percival,_ Gellert looks up to see the main object of desire, sitting across from him at the dining table. He doesn’t know how to break it to him, so he takes a deep breath. He had ordered the house elves to clean up the room Percival was in, to make sure he was ready to move on. 

“Percival?”

In hearing his name, he looked up with interest, his wide eyes showed love and tenderness, something that had replaced the constant fear at the start. 

“I’m letting you go, your bags are already packed”.

Percivals eyes grew wider, shock spreading over his face, a meat  _what_ had escaped Percival’s lips. Gellert could feel the tears coming, so he cleared his throat and got up from the table, “I expect you to be out in an hours -“.

”WHAT?!”

Gellert jolts from the determination in Percival’s voice now, “you need to go”, was all he said. Percival was having none of it, he rounded the table and stopped less than a metre away from Gellert, a new fire in his eyes, “what’s going on Gellert?” He was shaking, Percival Graves was pissed. Gellert didn’t say anything, instead he turned and proceeded to leave the room, but as he moved out into the hallway, he was shoved roughly into the wall, his shoulders hitting some photo frames. Now it’s Percival who has Gellert pinned, chest to chest they are. Percival’s eyes are wide with terrifying anger, “you’d better give me a damn good reason why you kidnapped me, made love to me, and changed your mind!” The thing is, he doesn’t want to hurt Percival anymore.

”Step back”.

Gellert muttered, but Percival refused, which caused a massive amount of energy to course through Gellert. He shoved Percival off and away from him, pointing to the stairs, “get up there, get your things and get out”. The thing was, Percival didn’t know how much Gellert wanted to take back what he just said. The dark wizard wanted to hold Percival so much, seeing the hurt cross over the Auror’s face, his brow crinkling and his eyes growing rather glazed with coming tears. He had hurt Percival, and there was no going back, but he had to stop hiding under the delusion of thinking that kidnapping an Auror and forcing him to love him, was right. He was letting him go, because he knew that Percival Graves deserved better.

”GO, GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL -“.

Gellert stops himself a little too late, and now he knows he’s gone. The fear has returned, Percival’s strong frame is smaller, those eyes... _God those eyes_ , Gellert suddenly brings his hand up, as if to gently touch Percival, but to his utter loss and pain, can’t help but gasp a little when Percival jerks away from him, “Percy I-I didn’t mean to -“. He tries to advance on Graves, but the Auror turns and flees upstairs. But this time, Gellert chases him, calling after Percival, trying to reach him. 

Percival has grabbed the bags, Gellert is trying to grab his attention, and he manages to get close, he manages to touch Percival, and then Graves does something neither both wizards would image he would do, he  _screams_ , Gellert jerks back in total shock, his eyes are wide as he takes a shaky step back. He can see that Percival is visibly shaking,  _he’s done it, he’s ripped Percival to shreds... And he wasn’t intending to do so._ There’s a snap, and Percival is gone, Gellert rememebered just this morning he had cancelled the sealing charms off of Percival’s wrists, he was free to go. Gellert is too shocked to say anything, he ends up sitting on the bed, unable to do anything, because he can’t, he can’t beg for Percival to come back... Percival is gone... His love is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy moley, comment below on what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Percival Graves returns to the office, he's dazed, but still walking. Everyone is completely shocked to see him, after all, they were sending out search parties for him, he had been missing for weeks, almost a full month. It's Tina who approaches him, she's hesitant, probably because he has a short temper, but being with Gellert taught him how to keep to himself, to not hurt others around him.

"Percival".

He looks up because he can hear her voice shaking with uncertainty, her round eyes are glowing with curiosity as well as fear. Percival smiles at her, not the usual business smile, but a genuine smile, because she doesn't deserve his wrath, she was the most respected officer in this building, just under him, "yes Tina?" Her fingers are clasped together, "if there's anything I can help you with... I'm here for you, Newt, his brother, and my sister are all here for you if you need us", he nods, "thank you, Tina, when the time comes, I will be in need of your help, I'll let you know". Then she smiles, it was the one thing that Percival always liked about her, it was her smile. Behind her he sees Newt, he's hunched over like he usually is, and his head bowed low, his eyes darting around the room, his brother, on the other hand, stands tall, his eyes are dead set of Percival,  _watching him,_ and Queenie, her features are so soft, you wouldn't even think that the Goldstein's were even related. 

"You can go now, I'll let you know if anything happens".

He knows nothing will happen, the way Gellert spoke to him, he knew that he would not return. Around the building, he sees fleeting eyes, because people aren't used to seeing him again, he walks slowly through the halls, his cloak whipping around. He can see himself in the refection of the marble stone walls, he looks paler than usual but no better than before. He had been given the usual rounds as well, and life moved on as if he had never gone missing. Though Tina had kept an eye on him, even making sure he was eating alright, and he was glad because if she wasn't there, he would've starved himself without even realizing, the effect of losing Gellert was painful.

 

**********************************

 

It's only one day that Newt Scamander himself pulls Percival to the side, his curious eyes now on the Auror, "I feel... I feel something has happened to you when you were gone... But something that affects you in a way no 'captive' should feel". Percival's heart rate increased, Newt was very smart...  _Too smart_ , but looking at the tall lanky man, he knew he couldn't kill him, because Newt was special to Tina, he belonged to her. But... The more Percival looked at him, the more he wanted. Newt was standing less than a meter away from him, it gave Percival a good chance to examine the magizoologist. The freckles littered his face, his chapped lips, just like the Goldstein's, the Scamander's didn't look alike. Though they were both tall, unfortunately, Newt was taller than Percival, but right now, being hunched over, he was about the same height as him. 

"You're a smart man Mr. Scamandar".

Percival's voice seems to echo through the hall, and Newt's eyes prick up to his, "a little too smart", Percival adds and he brings his hand up to stroke Newt's freckled cheek. Newt jerks away from him, his curious eyes are now wide with shock and disbelief. Even Percival is a little taken aback with his actions, he looks at the hand that was just stroking the near warm skin before him, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to", he stutters a little and Newt nods, "It's fine... I've been through a lot worse", both stand away from each other, not so sure they want to do anything, Percival doesn't want to be near Newt, because he knew that something between them might happen.

"I need to go, Tina will be waiting for me".

Newt quickly says and Percival nods in agreement, moving to the side to let Newt pass him, fearing to even brush arms. Something had changed within him, and he couldn't tell if it was good or bad 


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry guys, it's been a while, but don’t worry, I like this story and I won't abandon it. Please comment.**

 

The next time Percival comes face to face with Gellert Grindelwald, he has taken him down. Gellert looks up in anger at whoever threw the stunner spell, but his mismatched eyes grow wide with shock. Percival's hair has grown, and he now sports a goatee, he's dressed in his usual suit with his signature flowing cloak that reaches his ankles, alongside him is Tina, her round eyes are filled with hate.

"Percy -".

"Gellert Grindelwald, you are under arrest".

Percival cuts Gellert off, his once soft, tender eyes are hard and emotionless, his wand is still pointing towards the fallen wizard, "Percy, I can explain -". Percival lunges forward and grasps Gellert's collar, sneering down at him, "you don't need to say anything, for anything you  _do_ say, will be written in evidence and used against you in court". Gellert slumped, he couldn't get out of the chains that bound him, and Percival wasn't going to see him through. So he lets him take him away. Gellert misses Percival so much, he knew he was doing the right thing in letting him go because he wouldn't stand it if he saw Percival die. A war was coming, and he knew he had to make sure that Percival wasn't going to be a part of it. Though right now Percival was still head Auror, and Gellert knew that he had to get rid of him. More Auror's had appeared, surrounding Gellert who was pulled back onto his feet. His mismatched eyes landed on a tall lanky young man who, moved from the crowd. Gellert recognized him instantly, Newt Scamander, he had unveiled Gellert to the world after the massive fight. But what irked him the most, was how Percival looked at him, even going up to him and acknowledging the tall man. The way his hand, still out of the view from the others, touched Newt's arm. Even Newt seemed to notice, but all he did was smile,  _he was liking it,_ Gellert tried to lunge towards the young man, he wasn't going to hurt Percival, but he wanted Newt away from what was his. Some of the Auror's shouted in shock from his strength, which caught Percival's attention. Quickly spacing him away from Newt and clearing his throat, ignoring the fact that Gellert was staring at him.

"Get him locked up... Cut out his tongue, he's very persuasive". 

Gellert's eyes widened at Percival's command, he tried to grasp the Auror's attention, but Graves was having none of it. 

 

***********************************

 

Percival stares at his hands, he could see the anger and panic in Gellert's eyes, that rection he had given Percival was enough to tell the Auror that he still loved him... Or that's what he assumed. He decided to go down and see him, just to make sure, because even though Percival hated the dark wizard for leaving him, he had also grown to love him, which hurt even more. 

He moved down the stairs quickly, his cloak hitting his lanky legs, a few cells down he could see Gellert, and the moment his feet hit the cement floor, Gellert's head whipped up and his eyes landed on Percival. He had quickly gotten to his feet.

"Percy?"

"Yes?"

Percival stopped in front of the cell, looking down at the pale wizard, "why did you break our relationship?" Percival spoke up, he wanted to know, Gellert's eyes widened, "you thought that we were in a relationship?"

"I'm sorry if I thought we were".

Percival was about to leave when Gellert's hand shot through the bars, his fingers entwining with the collar of the Auror's. Percival froze, even attempting to pull away from Gellert, who held on tightly to his collar, "I was afraid", Gellert said and Percival couldn't help but frown, "of what would happen to you if you stayed with me. They would hurt you in order to get to me", Percival was speechless, his hands had moved to cover Gellert's, "You couldn't tell me, because it'll be a lot harder", Gellert nods his head, "I didn't want to hurt you, Percival -".

"Percy... It's Percy".

Gellert smiles, feeling the hot tears rolling down his cheeks, "please... Kiss me", and that's what Percival did, he kissed Gellert straight on the lips, when they broke apart, Gellert pulled Percival closer, "come closer, press yourself against the bars", he panted and Percival did so.   
Gellert quickly goes for Percival's zipper, undoing it and shoving his hand past the elastic of Percival's underwear. Holding Percival he rubbed gently, the Auror throws his head back a little, his mouth open. His hips moving along with Gellert's motion, the dark wizard brings his mouth close to the bars, "I'm going to make you cum, I won't stop until you leak". Percival gasps, his cock hardening more, he tries to pull away from Gellert, but Gellert holds onto him, not too hard to hurt him.

"Percy, trust me, I won't hurt you".

And Percival knows he can trust Gellert, he rolls his hips and Gellert pumps him a little harder until he throws his head back and yelps as he cums. Gellert smiles and closes his eyes as he feels the hot liquid cover his hand, "I've missed you Percy", Percival looks at him, a strand of hair in front of his face, he smiles, his cheeks slightly red, "I bet you did"


	8. Chapter 8

 

The first attack came out of nowhere, Percival had thrown himself down under his table as the door to his office burst open, splinters fo wood showered the polished floor. Percival Graves was in trouble and the only person who could help him was locked downstairs. He could hear voices and footsteps approaching his desk, all he had to do was stay quiet, he didn't want to die.

"I swear he was here, I thought I saw him go inside".

"Don't worry, just keep looking, he mightn't have gone far".

He listens intently for the footsteps, suddenly the desk that he is hidden under is thrown to the side, revealing him to the intruders, who sneered down at him, "well hello there", one of the intruders spoke, he was a burly man with no hair, scars littered his face. He grabbed Percival before the Auror could go for his wand to defend himself. Percival was brought to his feet, but not before receiving a painstaking punch to the gut. He keeled over, trying to hold his lunch, "now, where is Gellert?" The burly man snarled, shaking Percival. If he hadn't been punched in the gut, he would be talking straight away,  _you fool, I summoned you to come!_ But he focused on his breathing, he didn't want to vomit.

"Not talking then?"

Suddenly the man throws Percival to the ground before him, his wand now out and trained on the Auror, whose eyes were wide with fear, "Crucio!" Percival screamed, he kept on screaming until his lungs heart, his body writhing in pain and his voice echoing through the halls.

 

***************************

 

Gellert is relieved to see his fellow followers coming to the rescue, he knew he could count on Percival, "sorry for taking so long", Natsurio smiled as he unlocked the cell. Natsurio was one of Gellert's most trusted followers, "where's Percival?" Was the first thing that had come out of Gellert's mouth, and the smile was gone from Natsurio's face, which was replaced by confusion, "Who's Percival?" Suddenly both men froze when they heard the screaming, it echoed through the cell. Gellert spun on his heel and sprinted out of the holding cells, with Natsurio following close behind.

Gellert burst into the office that held the screams, halting when he sees Percival writhing on the floor in pain, his hands reaching out to anything he could grab, Gareth stood over the Auror, his  _lover_ , his wand trained down on Percival, a smile that was far worse than a child receiving a gift.

"Stop".

Gellert had spoken, but only a whisper, he wasn't used to seeing Percival in so much pain, he wasn't used to hearing the Auror's screams, "I said stop", he said a little louder, but Gareth didn't hear him, "DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME, I SAID ENOUGH, STUPEFY!" Gellert brought his wand and struck Gareth to the side, knocking the burly man down. Percival's screams died down, now only resorting to whimpers as he tried to sit up, but his body failed him. Gellert was by his side in seconds, "Percy, here, I'm right here", the moment Gellert had touched the Auror, he began thrashing around in order to knock the dark wizard aside, "Percy, calm down I'm not going to hurt you, it's me, Gellert". Percival twisted around to look up at Grindelwald, "Gellert?" He whispered and the dark wizard smiled down at him, "that's right, it's me, please don't be afraid, I am here". Natsurio quickly goes over to Gareth, shaking his head in dismay, "he always thinks that Crucio is the best way, this time he didn't think". Gellert ignored Natusurio and helped Percival up, hugging him tightly, "come, we need to go home".

"Home?"

"Yes, but don't worry, you'll be safe there".

 

****************************

 

Percival was shocked to see such an amazing structure, and even more shocked that he was going to be living here, "It's beautiful", he said quietly, but Gellert Grindelwald heard him loud and clear, "yes it is, and that's not the only thing that his beautiful".

"The decor is also beautiful".

Percival knew to whom Gellert was referring to, but he felt embarrassed, "not quite", Gellert chuckled, an amused glint in his eyes as he slowly approached Percival, who tried to look like he was interested in the paintings, "well then the paintings".

"Close, but still not correct".

"I haven't the faintest -".

Gellert had gently turned Percival around, and pressed him up against the wall, "you know very well that I'm referring to you Percy", Gellert says with so much emotion that Percival a little star struck. 

"Kiss me".

Gellert's eyes grow wide with such a demand from Percival for it takes a few minutes for him to register before kissing the Auror, their teeth colliding a little, their hands roaming everywhere, hoping to grasp something. Both rubbing up against each other in order to relieve themselves. Right at that moment, Natsurio walks in, only to nearly choke with shock, "alrighty, I think now is certainly not the time", Gellert and Percival break apart, breathing hard. All three men stand stock still, not sure what to do. It was Percival who bursts out laughing, followed by Gellert and then Natsurio.   
They were going to be alright for now, Percival knew that, but he was stil afraid of what was to come in the future.

 

 


End file.
